1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to kitchen tools, and more particularly, to tools for quickly freezing liquid food products, such as ice cream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Freezing liquids into food products has long been important in consumption and preparation of food items. Generally, a base mix may be prepared initially and placed in a container. Thereafter, the container may be placed in a freezer for a lengthy duration until the base mix freezes. In many instances, commercially available freezers, household and industrial, may be limited in their capacities in terms of how low the temperatures can be set. For instance, household freezers may not be set to a temperature lower than 10° Fahrenheit. The limitations posed by the capacities of conventional freezers may inconveniently increase the time to prepare frozen food products.
In addition, conventional products that may freeze liquids into frozen food products, such as ice cream makers, for example, are complex and may require multiple steps before the end product is obtained. Further, conventional products may also require special cleaning procedures and may also be expensive to repair.